


Angels Aren't Real

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is determined to convince you that angels are real…why else would he call in Gabriel?





	Angels Aren't Real

“Angels don’t exist!”  You said with a laugh.  You always enjoyed spending time with Sam and Dean Winchester, they were like the brothers you never had.  The three of you would drink and have a few laughs, maybe do a hunt or two together, good times.

 

“Yes, they do!”  Dean exclaimed quickly.  “You know what, I’ll prove it!”  Sam laughed as Dean dramatically cleared his throat.  “I pray to Castiel, angel of the lord, really, a real angel, wings and all…”

 

“Get on with it, you dork!”  You gave Dean a playful shove as you rolled your eyes.  You had to hand it to him, he was going all out for a little joke.

 

“Yea, Cas.  We need you for a sec.  Could you pop in?” 

 

You glanced around the bar, seeing if there were any new faces.  “Wow, you showed me…”

 

“Shut up.”  Dean deadpanned.  “Come on, Cas.  I know you’re listening…”  Sam started to chuckle as Dean pulled out his phone. 

 

“Wow, texting…an angel.  Very convincing.” 

 

Dean practically growled at you as you heard the whoosh sound of a text being sent.  But after five minutes and no response, you rolled your eyes.  “Give the rouse up, Dean….there is no such thing as angels.” 

 

“He’s being serious.”  Sam added after a sip of his beer.  “He is dating one.”

 

Your eyes went wide and you giggled.  “Guess that’s a new meaning of touched by an angel.”  Sam barked out a laugh as Dean mumbled a comeback.  “And I don’t care, I am not going to admit angels are real unless I see one!” 

 

The night went on with Dean and Sam trying to tell you about angels.  You kept pushing it off until Dean started to get defensive. 

 

“You know what, that’s it…Gabriel, I have a non-angel believe here.  Can you make an appearance?” 

 

You barked out a laugh as you snatched up your beer.  “Yea, right.  You two dorks know Gabriel, the archangel.” 

 

“You rang?”  Came a voice from behind you.  You narrowed your eyes at the boys before you turned around to see a handsome blonde man standing there.  He gave you a looked up and down before smirking.  “Oh, please tell me you’re the non-believer.  Cause I would love to be the one you worship tonight.” 

 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.  You couldn’t believe the boys got someone to act like an angel.  “Gosh, is bad pickup lines an angle thing?  Or a guy thing?”  You moved over to scrutinize the stranger.  “Thought you said they had wings?”

 

“Oh, I’d show you my wings…” Gabriel said as he winked at you.  “But I don’t want to hurt those beautiful eyes of yours.” 

 

Wow.  This guy just…wow.  “I’m calling bullshit.”  You said quickly.  “If you are some powerful angel, then prove it.”  You teased the man before looking back to the boys.  “I’m the queen of pranks…you can’t pull one over on me!” 

 

You saw a shift in Gabriel and he straightened.  “Alright sweet cheeks.  You want proof?”  You crossed your arms in a challenge.  “Your birthday is October 21.”

 

“The boys told you.”  You stated flatly, debunking this guy was gonna be so much fun.

 

Gabriel looked you up and down again.  “You grew up on a farm, love horses, hate goats.  Don’t blame you after that one attacked you.”  He smirked as a moment of panic filled you, but you pushed it back down. 

 

You rolled your eyes dramatically.  “Wow, you did your homework boys, I’ll tell you that, but one conversation with Bobby could have told you that.”

 

“Bobby’s passed on, sugar.”  Gabriel said with an arrogant smile.  “He’s in heaven.” 

 

“Gabe.”  Sam tried to warn him, but he either didn’t hear or didn’t care.

 

“Yea, and you know…you’re in his greatest hits.  The two of you in that beat-up Chevy, him teachin’ you how to drive.  Wow, did you-.”

 

Gabriel didn’t get to finish that sentence, mainly because your fist connected with his face.  The boys went into panic mode as they heard your bones crunch, while Gabriel just looked mildly amused. 

 

000

 

That was over a year ago, the day you realized angels were real.  It took some time, and multiple apologies from Gabriel for speaking about your late father figure, but you had now become close friends. 

 

He popped in on you at least once a week, would come when you called for healing or if you just needed a friend.  But your favorite moments with him…

 

“It’s your fault!  You were the one who introduced them!”  Sam screamed at his brother as he tried to reach up and untie his leg from the rope that had him and Dean hanging upside down from the ceiling.  Ah, your monthly pranking of the Winchesters. 

 

“Guess we still hold our title!”  Gabriel said excitedly as he handed you a sucker.  “King of tricks and the Queen of pranks.”

 

The two of you tapped your suckers together as if you were toasting as you turned to leave the bunker, knowing the boys could get out of your trap. 

 

“Yep, a match made in heaven.”  You joked, sending Gabriel into a fit of laughter.  He wrapped his arm around your shoulder when he heard the boys get loose, and flew you off.  Who would have guessed angels were real?  Or that one of them would become your best friend? 


End file.
